Renji vs. Rukia?! Battle With Comrades!
|image = |kanji = 恋次ＶＳルキア？！仲間との戦い！ |romaji = Renji VS Rukia?! Nakama to no tatakai! |episodenumber = 318 |chapters = None |arc = Gotei 13 Invading Army arc |previousepisode = Unusual Incident in Seireitei?! Gotei 13 Invading Army Arc! |nextepisode = Ichigo's Capture Net! Escape From Soul Society! |japair = April 19, 2011 |engair = October 13, 2013 |opening = BLUE |ending = Aoi Tori }} is the three hundred eighteenth episode of the Bleach anime. As Ichigo Kurosaki escapes from his detention, Kagerōza Inaba comes to collect Nozomi Kujō. Summary Kon is sleeping on the floor in Ichigo's room, and goes to check on the girl, but realizes that she is missing. He runs around the house, checking everywhere for her, eventually finding her sitting in front of the television. He drags her back to Ichigo's room, berating her on leaving the room and hopes that no one saw her. He tells her that he brought her there without the permission of the owners, and tells her not to leave his room, otherwise he will be branded as a pervert. He introduces himself to the girl, explaining how he helped her yesterday and asks for her name. She refuses to tell him, which causes them to argue and mess up Ichigo's bed. She continually calls him derogatory terms such as "pervert" and "idiot" before hitting him with a pillow, causing him to fall to the floor. Meanwhile in Soul Society, Ichigo is sitting in a prison cell, wondering what Soul Society's motives are for locking him up. Rukia Kuchiki sneaks up to Ichigo's cell, carrying Zangetsu on her back. Back in the Human World, Kon offers the girl something to eat, but she refuses to respond. Kon retorts, calling her a deaf idiot, to which she throws the pillow at him again, causing great pain on Kon's half. She asks him where she is and he responds that she is in Karakura Town. She once again refuses to tell Kon about her, calling him an idiot. His argument is interrupted by Yuzu Kurosaki, who enters the room to see Kon resting in bed. She tells him that he'd better hurry, or he'll be late for school. He sighs in relief, when the girl calls him a perverted freak and emerges from under the covers. In Soul Society, Captains Shunsui Kyōraku and Jūshirō Ukitake are wondering why Ichigo is implicated in the events, recounting Captain Byakuya Kuchiki's discovery of Ichigo's Substitute Shinigami badge in the Dangai. They are approached by a messenger, who informs them that Ichigo has escaped from prison. Ichigo and Rukia are running across Soul Society, toward the Hakuto Gate, in order to escape Seireitei. They crouch behind a broken wall and Ichigo questions whether their actions are right. Rukia explains to him that there is a time-gap between Soul Society and the Human World, as Lieutenant Renji Abarai and Ikkaku Madarame approach them. In the S.R.D.I., Akon apologizes to Kyōraku, explaining that their resident expert on the Dangai is out surveying, to which Kyōraku says it is acceptable. Akon states that they recorded Reiatsu in the Dangai this morning and asks him whether he would like a comparison with Ichigo's Reiatsu, to which Kyōraku says it will not be necessary. Later, Kyōraku is approached by Byakuya and he thanks the 6th Division captain for all his help. As Kyōraku walks off, Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu and Captain Retsu Unohana are walking towards the Senkaimon. Isane explains that they felt a slight variation in Reiatsu. Unohana tells her to stop, stating that they need more time. Meanwhile, Renji and Ikkaku are still blocking the fugitives' path. They explain that Ichigo is a suspect because of his Substitute Badge. They explain that it was found in the Dangai several days after Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi and the others disappeared. Ichigo denies this, saying that they only arrived in Soul Society yesterday. Ichigo goes on further, asking whether they are accusing him of what happened to Mayuri. Rukia starts to understand, stating that he is being framed by the real mastermind. Renji and Ikkaku then proceed to fight the two, claiming that they don't care, as long as their resistance means they can fight once more. They release their Zanpakutō, and pair off, with Ichigo fighting against Ikkaku and Renji against Rukia. Rukia questions Renji's motives behind his actions, when Ichigo tells Renji to back off. Ikkaku attacks Ichigo, telling him that he doesn't need a reason to fight someone strong. Renji taunts, telling them that, if they don't fight back, he cannot guarantee that they will live. Ichigo then releases his Bankai to fight them, but is interrupted by Yoruichi Shihōin, who uses Tozanshō, effectively sealing away the two Shinigami. Rukia and Ichigo then flee with Yoruichi. Ichigo thanks Yoruichi for saving them, commenting upon their comrades' abnormal behavior. Yoruichi informs them that they weren't fighting the real Renji and Ikkaku, which leaves Ichigo surprised. Yoruichi explains that they were actually Reigai, which preserve a Shinigami's memories, personality and thoughts, as a perfect copy. She continues, stating that she doesn't know how many Reigai have infiltrated the Gotei 13. She says that it is possible that a member of the S.R.D.I could be behind this. Ichigo then leaves to infiltrate the 12th Division alongside Rukia, while Yoruichi explains that she will throw the security off. At the entrance to the S.R.D.I., Rukia knocks repeatedly on the door of Hiyosu's office, who comes to the door. He asks who is there, before being knocked backwards by a Kidō spell from Rukia, who apologizes. She immediately goes to the computer, examining the images from the Dangai and they recognize the girl from Ichigo's room, in which they realize she is wanted by the Soul Society. Meanwhile, at Kurosaki Clinic, someone knocks on the door. Kon opens it to find Inaba, Lieutenant Izuru Kira, and Lieutenant Nanao Ise waiting outside. Inaba asks him whether he is Ichigo's Soul Candy, which he confirms. Nanao informs them that they are searching for a Shinigami named Nozomi Kujō, while Inaba approaches him, demanding the whereabouts of Ichigo and Rukia. Kon states that he hasn't seen them and runs off upstairs. He finds Nozomi attempting to jump out of the window, only to be pursued by Izuru and Nanao. Kon frantically runs down the stairs and pursues them onto the street, whereupon Nozomi uses Tenran to dispose of the Shinigami. She finds herself in an abandoned industrial area, where Kon approaches her. However, Kon is subdued by Inaba, who pins him to a nearby wall. Inaba approaches the girl, telling her that her struggles were meaningless, that it was pointless to escape. He then prods her with his cane, causing her to collapse. Izuru and Nanao apologize to him, but he says that it is okay. Inaba tells them to get rid of Kon, as he is just a useless Soul Candy. However, Uryū Ishida interrupts, telling him that he has a bad habit. Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book Kon introduces himself, and explains that he will interview Nozomi. She calls him a pervert, to which he says he has proof that he is not a pervert. He shows her a video of him attempting to see if she is alive, to which a bystander proclaims him to be a pervert. He closes the video and ejects the disc, which is titled "Kon's Personal Collection - Sexy Dynamite", to which he is called in to the police station with the article in question, claiming it to be in a guy's nature. Characters in Order of Appearance Fights *Ichigo Kurosaki & Rukia Kuchiki vs. Reigai-Ikkaku Madarame & Reigai-Renji Abarai (concluded) Powers and Techniques Used Kidō used: *Bakudō #73 *Hadō #58 *Bakudō #30 Zanpakutō released: Shikai: * * Bankai: * Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Anime Only Episodes